


Forever

by Malec_lightwood_bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Apologies, Bottom Magnus Bane, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Makeup Sex, Making Love, Post-Break Up, Top Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:04:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_lightwood_bane/pseuds/Malec_lightwood_bane
Summary: This comes after episode 20 Malec scene.





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This comes after episode 20. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry about my bad English 

"I'm ... All into parties, but... What do you say we get out of here?"  
"Yes" Alec couldn't help but smile brightly. 

Magnus decided not to portal them to the loft as they had lot to catch up. On their way to the loft they talked about anything except about them. Both of them wanted to forget what happened between them in past few days.  
' I called my Alexander a shadowhunter, I ignored him when he needed me' Magnus's mind screamed.  
'I lied to him. I deserved that pain. ' Alec was punishing himself as always for what he did to Magnus.   
After 30 minute walk they were finally at their loft, their home. Alec missed the smell of this home. Loft always felt like a home more than the institute. Magnus didn't know what to do. He may be a 400 years old warlock. But this was his first time being in a real relationship . Everything was new to him. Alec on the other hand was fidgeting like a lost puppy. He didn't know whether he should sit or stand still. Magnus decided to take the lead before the atmosphere between them gets more awkward.  
"Wanna...um.. Drink?" Magnus removed his jacket.   
" A beer if possible"   
"you are a beer kind of person. Aren't you, Alexander?" Magnus smiled and turned to bring drinks for them.   
He was stopped suddenly by two strong arms around his chest.  
"Um... Can you stay... With me... Please.. Don't go away..." Alec's voice was trembling. "Alexander" Magnus felt a lump in his throat. "Don't ever leave me Magnus" Alec tightened the grip around Magnus's chest.   
"I was in pieces Magnus.. Without knowing what to do... It killed me every single time when I had to look at you"  
Magnus turned and looked into Alec's tearful eyes. He felt his own vision was getting blurry. Stupid tears.  
"Me too, Alec.. I..I'm so sorry. I was selfish. You had your own reasons. But I acted like a fool" 

"Shh... Please " Alec rested his forehead on Magnus's and cupped Magnus's face.  
"Please .. Don't apologize. As you said .. It is all in the past"  
"Yes ,Alexander . It is" Magnus smiled. Tears were rolling down his face. Alec's heart clenched. 

"I missed you. I missed you so much Magnus" Alec kissed Magnus's lips softly. He closed his eyes tightly letting softness of Magnus's lips consume him.  
"I missed you too Alexander" replied Magnus as their lips apart. When Alec looked at Magnus's face there were still tears on Magnus's cheeks. He was kissing Magnus's cheeks even before he knew.  
"Alec" Magnus muttered. Alec startled and stepped back.   
"I.. I am sorry" Magnus barely let Alec finish his sentence as Magnus kissed Alec harder. Magnus gripped the edge of Alec's shirt and pulled Alec closer to his body. Alec dumbfounded. But he recovered within a second and deepened the kiss. He wanted more, more of Magnus, more of HIS Magnus. He missed Magnus so much. He was dying slowly without Magnus .But now Magnus was with him. That moment was more magical than his most beautiful dream ever. Alec grabbed Magnus's hips tightly. He was afraid someone might try to take Magnus away from him or someone might wake him up from this beautiful dream. Alec licked Magnus's bottom lip asking for permission. Next second he was tasting Magnus. Magnus tasted like beer and cocktails. A heavenly taste if you ask.  
"Let's go to the room. Shall we?" Magnus's broke the kiss as he was breathless.  
"Let me carry you" Alec's voice was hoarse from all the kisses. That voice always able to send shivers all over Magnus's body.  
"WHAT?"   
"You heard me"   
"but I'm heavy Alexander"  
"I'm a shadowhunter Magnus" Alec was looking at Magnus with his beautiful hazel eyes. Magnus always found it difficult to say no when Alec looked at him like that.  
"Okay... Don't drop me. I don't want to break my back" Magnus said in a dramatic way. Alec chuckled.  
"I will never baby"   
Alec kissed Magnus one more time and grabbed Magnus's thigh and pulled it up hooking it around his waist. Magnus tightened the grip around Alec's waist and wrapped his arm around Alec's neck immediately. He couldn't wait till they go to the room. Magnus started sucking and kissing under Alec's earlobe, earning delightful moans from Alec.   
"Mag...Magnus I can't concentrate like this" 

"Then be quick. I can't wait" Alec smirked as he could feel Magnus's half hard member against his stomach.  
Alec carried Magnus into their room. Magnus had changed bed sheets. Now it was Royal blue. Alec's favorite color.   
"You redecorated the room? " Alec asked while kissing Magnus.   
Magnus broke the kiss suddenly and looked at Alec. His eyes were again getting watery.   
"Baby, why? Why are you crying? I'm so sorry" Magnus put his finger on Alec's lips and stopped him.   
"No Alec. It's my fault. This whole rooms smelled like you" Magnus bit his bottom lip and looked down.  
" I couldn't take it anymore. I ... Umm... It broke my heart every time Angel. I couldn't sleep. I had to change everything."  
Magnus was still in Alec's arms. Alec slowly put Magnus down in the bed. Magnus didn't looked at Alec. Alec kneeled in front of Magnus. Alec lifted Magnus's chin until their eyes met.   
"It's okay baby. I can understand. I couldn't sleep either. My own bed felt like cold stone without you next to me. "  
"I'm sorry Alexander"   
Alec didn't wanted to make Magnus more upset. He cupped Magnus's face and kissed him. A slow burning kiss. It became frenzy slowly. Alec's hands were working on Magnus's shirt. Undoing buttons , revealing Magnus's smooth skin little by little.

"Alec" 

Magnus moaned as he felt Alec's cold hands on his chest. Magnus undressed Alec's shirt and trouser with help of Alec. Somehow Magnus's clothes were gone too. He was too busy kissing Alec to know what happened to his cloths. Alec stood up and sat next to Magnus. He kissed Magnus few more time and laid Magnus in the bed carefully. He didn't wanted to hurt Magnus in any way. Alec took a a moment and admired Magnus's beautiful body. Without scars and runes. Clear and smooth tanned skin. Unlike his.   
Alec started from the very top. Kissed Magnus's forehead, temples, tip of nose , lips...   
Worshipped Magnus's body in every possible way. Left wet kisses all over Magnus's neck, nipples, torso. Marked and bit slowly Magnus's inner thighs and legs. Magnus stopped Alec there and pulled him closer by his shoulders and kissed him again. His hands racked Alec's Raven hair , sometime slowly tugging Alec's tangled hair. Earning moans from Alec.  
Alec coated his fingers with lube and slowly poked Magnus's entrance. Entered one finger and slowly started thrusting carefully. He knew Magnus could lube himself but Alec wanted to do everything for Magnus.

"One more.. Alexander " Magnus wanted more. 

Alec inserted another and scissored and rubbed Magnus's prostate. Letting Magnus get used to the sensation. Magnus clenched and unclenched around Alec's fingers. Seeking for more.   
"More Angel.. Please ...."  
Finally he got another long finger in his hole. Both Alec's and his members were oozing with precum. He was in his edge. He felt he was close to come. 

"Alec I'm ready . Please.. I want you"   
Alec lowered himself onto Magnus and rested more of his weight on Magnus . Magnus spread his legs giving more space to Alec. Alec rested Magnus's legs around his waist and kissed Magnus while inserting his member into Magnus slowly. 

"Alec..Alexander.." 

Magnus moaned as his inside was burning.It was quiet a time since he had sex with Alec. 

"Baby... You okay" "hmm.. Yeah . I'm okay. Don't stop" 

Alec bit Magnus's bottom lip slowly. His hands cupped Magnus's face and kissed his lips and scented skin. 

"You smell so good baby. I wanna kiss your whole body. Over and over. "

Magnus was moaning loudly. Alec picked up the pace and was thrusting harder. Magnus was lost his sensations. He couldn't think straight anymore.

"More.. More... There Alexander... " 

"I got you Magnus" "faster ... Faster Alec.." 

Alec started thrusting in a humanly impossible speed. Magnus's vision blurred. Tears were rolling down his face. Magnus closed his eyes tightly and

"ALEXANDER" 

Magnus moaned as he came. Alec was still thrusting. 

"Shit shit shit Magnus.. I'm sorry my stamina rune..." 

"It's... Ummm.. It's okay Angel... " 

Magnus was overwhelmed by his own orgasm and Alec's hard thrusting. He almost passed out when finally Alec filled deep inside of him.

Alec lay down on his back and pulled Magnus to him. Magnus snuggled up to Alec's warm body and rested his head on Alec's chest. Alec turned and hugged Magnus tightly.   
"So.." Alec pressed a soft kiss on Magnus's forehead.  
"So what?" Magnus was confused.  
" Do you still love me? Alec looked at Magnus

" of course I do. You stupid nephilim." Magnus chuckled.  
"What about you? " Magnus buried his face on Alec's chest hair. "

Yes. I love you Magnus. Love you so much. I can't live without you baby." " I love you too Alexander" Magnus mumbled. 

It was Alec who first woke up. Magnus seemed to be in deep sleep. Magnus's arms around Alec's chest. Hugging him tightly. Alec took his phone without waking up Magnus thanks to his long hands. Ten missed calls and 23 messages from Izzy and Jace. 

"Where the hell are you? - Jace"

"Where are you big brother? -Izzy

"Alec!!!!! Are you with Magnus???? - Izzy

"You are with Magnus. Aren't you? Are you guys back? Did you have make up sex - Izzy"

"Your parabatai almost died and you are having sex with Magnus? Come on Alec - Jace" 

Messages went on and on . Alec chuckled after seeing messages.  
"Who is it?" Magnus's voice was still hoarse. Well he did moaned a lot yesterday night.  
"Jace and Izzy. They are worried about me"   
" Did you reply them?" "No"  
"Call them. Ill go and take a wash"   
" They can stay. They just want to know if we are back together." Magnus smiled. Everything happened between them felt like a dream. Alec looked at Magnus. He was in deep thoughts. "What is wrong babe" Alec kissed Magnus's head. "I just thought about what happened between us. We have to make hard decisions as leaders. It may affect our relationship in the future." Magnus sighed.   
"Future can wait Magnus. From now on let's try to find answers for our questions together. let's just not keep things to ourselves. I won't lie to you again. No matter what the reason is , I'll tell you everything"   
" Me too Angel"   
Alec smiled and kissed Magnus dearly . He made a promise to himself that he won't let this beautiful man go away from his life anymore. He needed Magnus more than anything


End file.
